The Life of Count Lucien de Bressolles
by Countess Alecto
Summary: Harry is banished after the triwizard and he travels back in time, ending up in France. Memoirs of a life in France, experience war, peace and intrigue. Major Au after book 4, includes Time Travel Original apparently. Ideas from book 5 maybe a few from bo
1. Chapter I

**La vie de Lucien de Bressolles**

Disclaimer : I own nothing…..nope nothing at all

Summary: Memoirs of a life in France through times of War, peace and intrigue. Major AU, contains time travel and destruction of canon character ideals….sort of. Vaguely cliché

A/N: This is a plot bunny which was in my head the other day and wouldn't go away, I'm probably not doing it justice but I tried.

Chapter One:

Beauxbatons was an interesting school to say the least.

When I, myself attended everything was still very much focussed on les idéaux de sang, I mean the ideals of blood. Purity dictated what classes you attended, who you attended with, what your suite of rooms was like and even what food you were allowed to eat and when your meals were held.

Unlike Poudlard en Angleterre, forgive me Hogwarts, in England, we did not have houses, which we were sorted into by the use of a decrepit old hat, we attended classes based on intelligence and our illustrious pedigrees.

Upon application to Beauxbatons, un sang-pur, a pureblood or a half blood must send a record or a family tree if you will, stating purity and relationships to other families, thus on arrival our suites were already prepared in areas separate form those we had blood feuds with, in vicinities declared by our families allegiances, those who declared neutrality where housed separately than those who despised the very presence of un sang-be-Bourbe, a mudbloods, and so on. The illustriousness of our suites was dictated by our status, essentially. Those with the purest blood, and highest connections got the better suites. I myself was included in this, the highest ranked neutral party in the school from my very first day; it was to be expected of course, after people were told just exactly who I was.

In all my time at Beauxbatons I do not think I met one pureblood who actually liked the presence of a mudblood, half bloods could be liked, on rare occasions but the closest a mudblood ever came, was being tolerated and that only happened under exceptional circumstances, usually when it was found that the mudblood was not actually a mudblood at all but the descendent of a cracmol, how do you say it? Oh yes a squib. Squibs descendants weren't much better than mudbloods in the long run, but it did offer a chance to be tolerated in pureblood circles, and grant the opportunity to attend some of the more 'traditional' classes.

While I was attending Beauxbatons, the halfblooded purist in England was gaining a hold, purebloods of England, who despised mudbloods and muggles were joining him in an attempt to cement their age old superiority. You see Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts, had been telling everyone for years about how mudbloods or half-blood or pureblood it makes no difference, any difference that could be declared was outlawed and considered dark by the English ministry, thus annulling all rights old pure-blooded families had to there blood magic, passed down through generations of that specific family.

This, surprising enough, did not make Albus Dumbledore or the Minister, who was under the headmaster's thumb, popular with e pure-blooded families, even those who accepted muggles and mudbloods, as blood magic was their right, it was not some so-called 'dark' ritualistic incident.

I think the only families who did not resent Dumbledore's meddling were those who were either too manipulated to see what exactly he was doing or those that could barely claim to call themselves purebloods, having no blood gifts of their own.

It is a known fact to all purebloods, whether light sided or not that purebloods do have more power and better magical talents than mudbloods, necessary theories which are not taught in schools as they are known to every child brought up in a wizard household, mere customs and ways of life which can even be claimed to be law are disregarded by small previously muggle children who enter into a new world and make no attempt to truly understand where they are. Purebloods have an age old power of these children; they understand where they are and know how to manipulate those ignorant to ours laws to their advantage. Albus Dumbledore tried and is still trying to expand this difference, by banishing age-old pureblood rights.

Dumbledore is essentially made a war, most pure-bloods, true extremists are really in a minority, would be perfectly happy to sit back, indulging in their rights and let the little mudbloods attempt to learn magic and raise their station in the world. Most purebloods understand the need for new blood every once and a while, but dear old Dumbledore pushed pure-bloods to side with purists as we were neglected of our rights.

Dumbledore wished to show the wizarding world to muggles, to give the same rights to ignorant fleas, as to illustrious lions. He doesn't seem to understand that although witches and wizards may not be so feared anymore, compared to the middle-ages, we are still feared and if we are not feared then we shall be exploited. Muggles would want solutions to their problems, and would resent us for those who were not helped. Muggles would wish to 'study' what exactly gives us power. Muggle extremists would banish us for worshipping Satan or some such nonsense. It is far better that we remain secret and pure-bloods retain their rights.

At least in France, Dumbledore's decrees did not get introduced. I think he was surprised by this at the time believing full well that it was his right to be listened to; ironically enough most pure-bloods thought and still think that too. France understood that we, as purebloods had rights over mudbloods and so encouraged us to accept our rights as we saw fit. If we really wanted to we could abandon our family suites and live in dormitories with the mudbloods; I don't think anyone ever chooses to but we did have the option. As a result of France's policies when the illustrious Lord Voldemort came calling the majority of us did not even consider him as we were not punished, we were not neglected, we had our rights, and we praised Morgana that Dumbledore was English.

Now all my ranting about Dumbledore has gotten me off topic, the point of this memoir is to tell about my life, beginning with my days at Beauxbatons, well hopefully, my life is rather confusing you see I was sent back in time, well more like banished, but I think it was unintentional to send me back in time, not that anyone actually knows about it yet…See as I told you my life is very confusing. When I was almost 15, I was sent back something like 15 years in fact to the precise point in time that I had actually been born.

My name is Comte Lucien Christophe Xavier Henri de Bressolles; at least this is the name i have claimed as my own. In England I have gained a reputation merely as Count Lucien, I think. Personally I have never understood the need to translate my title to English, but the English do work in mysterious ways. Usually in France and at Beauxbatons I was merely known as either Lucien or Christophe.

I was born on the 8th of Janvier, January, 1965, in one of the distinguished de Bressolles family manors, or so my transcript claims.

On the 31st de Juillet, 1980, a French Unspeakable, going by the name Lionel de la Tour noticed a disruption in the space time continuum, and presently rushed to find, well me being rather dazed and confused and thus my life as Lucien de Bressolles began. I think I found more out about my family in the month before I began Beauxbatons than ever before in my life. My blood was tested and was as pure as it could possibly get, which considering id always been told I was a half-blood I found interesting to say the least.

I was taught French in a special chamber of the French ministry, where time was delayed to an extent and as no time passed inside or outside one could do anything but not age, almost as if sitting outside time I suppose, I could explain better but I'm afraid I am not allowed. Occlumency, I was taught in about a month, a thing which I had never heard of before, along with legilimency. The most complicated of all things, I think was me learning all the pure-blooded actions and customs, to learn how to properly speak, walk, dance, dress and just generally act, but I learnt it and in my opinion are better for it, at least I am respected and hold a lot more power in the French world anyway. My appearance was also changed, not a lot but enough so that I am not recognisable. My skin was turned a olive, so I appeared more european, and my hair was lengthened, as befitting a pure-blooded heir at that point in time. The angles of my face became sharper and more aristocratic, essentially that was all subtle but noticeable.

My blood line is of untainted quality, enough to make most English wizards faint, Europeans do have such problems with inbreeding and such, our countries are close together and easy to travel between, even before floo-powder and apparition were truly used in everyday life.

I am a descendent of Olympias, la reine de la Macédoine, Queen of Macedonia. Olympias is said to have been a great sorceress, mother to Alexander the Great, and a powerful parselmouth, who quickly mastered the arts of snake magic. It is rumoured she actually slept with her snakes, and that her husband was not Alexander's father but a God. But that is all suspicion and embellishment.

My ancestor Henri de L'Espicier was a favourite at the court de Roi-Soleil, the Sun King, Louis XIV.

Really my family is simply wonderful, neutral for years, rich and heavily influential, filled with blood talents unparalled by any English family and very few in France.

I was gifted with a black cobra named Apophis, who was rather volatile in nature, amusing to listen to though, by the French unspeakables who joined together to train me over the summer.

I think I learnt more enchantements, I mean spells, in one month than I had before in my entire life. I learnt more about my family history and about the manipulations of dear Dumbledore.

The Unspeakables offered me a job for when I finish school; I told them I would think on it, as I would be seeing them anyway. Lionel promised me that over the year my vaults would be properly set up, which of course to everyone else were always there, my estates, manors and a castle through out Europe would be established, embossed with my family crest and colours, simply enough black and white, every person was to have knowledge of me somehow, I never asked that question, something told me I didn't want to know.

So the day before I was to travel to Beauxbatons, I was sitting in Paris in a high class hotel examining my family ring, it was and still is made of silver, carved into the shape on an ouroboros, a wheel of time, a snake biting its own tail, it is a symbol of eternity. The ring has small onyx stones dotted on the snake, like scales, truly it is simply a beautiful ring, I still love it after all these years.

The next day my new life at Beauxbatons would begin, I was away from everything I knew and I was terrified.


	2. Chapter II

La vie de Lucien de Bressolles

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..nope nothing at all

Chapter 2

I arrived at Beauxbatons with all pomp and glory, as befitted my station, in a carriage of pitch black, embossed with my coat of arms upon its door, drawn by two brilliantly white pegasi.

I was dressed in the finest silk robes, of my house colours, which generally made my appearance rather ominous, pitch black flowing robes, lined in white. My hair tied at the nape of my neck with a black ribbon. Black cloak draped elegantly over my shoulders clasped with a silver pin. Although generally the thing that made my appearance slightly unnerving, beyond the black was Apophis, curled around my waist.

Snakes have been feared for centuries, they weren't in ancient times but at some point in the middle ages, the muggle religions influenced beliefs, and began to insight fear.

I was greeted by a house elf, which promptly released my pegasi in a field, and proceeded to shrink my carriage, and store it, after removing my luggage and sending it to my chambers or so I was informed.

As I was preparing to attempt to find my assigned quarters, another carriage arrived at the gate, bearing the arms of the second born, of a noble family, one which I did not recognise, although at that point in time I wasn't well aware of all families.

A girl of about my age, stepped out, wearing fashionable expensive designer family robes. The robes were blood red, had full bell sleeves, and ermine fur cuffs. A full cloak, of a slightly darker colour covered the robes. The true mark of her nobility though was the lining of the cloak; it was fully lined in black ermine, from the deep hood to tips which touched the ground. Her black glossy ringlets fell just below her shoulders, in perfect order, and her eyes were perhaps the darkest I have ever seen, deep black, almost like molasses. She was simply beautiful.

She was in essence the epitome of a pure blooded daughter, that fact alone turned me away from her, as I was still very prejudice, even if I did not realise it. My ideas stemmed from all knowledge I had of true 'noble' purebloods, those such as the Malfoy family. I had developed over time ideals, about magic and so called purebloods, I can't even guess the trouble I must have put the unspeakables through, with my ridiculous ideals that dark was the same as evil, and any who would consider using a so-called 'dark' spell must have been simply evil. I was undoubtedly influenced by those who wanted me to think this way, but that is another issue.

For you, the poor plebeian, who has undeniably found my memoir, I will attempt to rid you of one of these ideals, if you actually possess it. Darkness can be threatening, it can be addictive and it can be dangerous and sinister, mysterious and secretive, perhaps even dishonourable. But evil is another thing entirely. Evil is something which is morally wrong in principle as well as practice, it is malevolent and malignant. Darkness can cause harm yes, and hurt and punish people. But evil causes harm for the purposes of causing harm, for the pure sadistic pleasure gained through suffering. Darkness can be used as an agent in evil, but theoretically so can everything else.

A may not have liked the girl on first sight, due to my own idiotic prejudices at the time, but I still remembered my training. It was polite to introduce oneself properly after all. I went to her, and introduced myself. She told me her name was Amélia La Croix, and as a dutiful pure blooded lord I raised her knuckles to my lips and offered to escort her to her chambers.

House elves I will admit are useful, if annoying creatures. After showing Mademoiselle La Croix to her door, I finally actually paid attention to the crest emblazoned on her door. It proved to me she really was of old, old blood.

As my dear reader the creation of crests was blocked in the year 1418, so any who bear a proper coat of arms is a true pure blooded family, well I suppose there is the exception of squibs if their blood is old enough their children could bear a crest. Of course crests were created after 1418, they just aren't like ours, usually merely initials or family names or rings converted into the shape of a lozenge with a slight amount of decoration, showing nobility.

True crests are different. Colours and animals dictate traits which are honoured by the family. Marks of cadence show family positions. Dear Amélia possessed a crest with a sanguine, or marron base, on it were two animals a sable panther, which showed her family was fierce, yet tender and loving toward children, and would defend her own with her very life. There was also a sable fox, illustrating that her family would use all their wit and wisdom to defend themselves. Fitting I suppose, Amélia was always a sly cunning girl though. Above these two animals was a crescent, a mark of cadence designated to the second born, although Amélia was the first born her brother was heir and thus bore the mark of the first. The marron represented patience in battle, yet nearly always victorious, the sable symbolised constancy.

I myself bore a coat of arms. The base colour was sable, embodying the ideals of constancy. Down the centre, point down is an argent dagger with a golden hilt, symbolising military victory and honour. To the left of the dagger is an argent tiger, representing fierceness and valour, resentment, a danger if aroused. To the right was an argent serpent, representing wisdom. The argent of my crest signifies sincerity. I suppose our crests were rather alike in their representations of the ideal traits of our families but that is beside the point. I bore no mark of cadence; even then I was lord of my family and a Count in my own right, well thanks to the unspeakables at any rate. You will have to forgive me, whoever you are reading this, for I have long since given up referring to myself as anything other than Comte Lucien de Bressolles.

For those of you who have no understanding when I talk of things like coats of arms and marks of cadence, I shall endeavour to enlighten you, as for all I know the individual reading this is an imbecile, well at least to me, but I have been called arrogant in the past.

A coat of arms is the mark of a true old pure blooded family. All who bear one are nobility and are generally rich, or at least act like they are. We own manors and castles and are never in want for anything, as the mere look at a crest will grant you instant respect, in France and Europe at any rate. These crests are not born by many in England as when marriages and alliances are made, crests will merge together somewhat and new families form. England is just a little inbreed, shall we say and thus has lost many of its crests to mere numbers. You simply cannot have too many people bearing the same crest so it is easier to do away with them.

A mark of cadence is used to represent the position in the family, this dictates how much respect must be shown, how much land is likely to be inherited by the individual and thus essentially how much they are worth, as barbaric as it sounds. There are nine different marks, simple bar across the top with three small bars draping vertically down from it denotes an heir or the first born, a crescent the second born, a five or six pointed star (mullet) the third born, The forth born bears a martlet, a footless swallow, the fifth bears an annulet, a ring, the sixth born a fleur-de-lis, the seventh a rose, the eighth a cross Moline and finally the ninth born bears a double quatrefoil.

Animals and symbols of all sorts appear on crests each representing a different attributes or ideal. Argent or white is peace and sincerity, sable, or black is constancy and so on and so forth. In reality it matters little, and I suggest dear reader that if you do not understand to go and read a book, for I see no reason to spend my memoir writing explanations any more than need be.

My own chambers were on the same floor as Amélia's, it was the neutral area of the castle, those of us whose allegiance was hard to gain and harder to keep as we preferred to stay on the sidelines of feuds and battles and pick up the pieces in the end along with aiding those we felt could prove useful in times to come. The upper areas of the neutral floor, with the better views and more luxurious chambers, were reserved for the higher age groups, or those of us, who were lords not heirs, or the richest and more powerful among us. I myself was included in this area as both a lord and possessing a highly influential and powerful name.

Embossed on an ornate ebony door was my family crest, with my family motto emblazoned underneath _"Per omnia__ saecula saeculorum" _Essentially it means, through all eternity or the ages of the ages. The entrance was guarded by a from of security which examined and checked magical signatures, only allowing those granted entrance to escape unscathed, unless they had good reason of course. My chamber consisted of three rooms, a bedroom, equipped with a king size four-poster bed, with black hangings, and an elaborate chest. It was in essence rather plain when I moved in and remained much the say way for the three years I spent at school.

My bathroom was simple enough, just a bathroom with the amenities needed to please one such as me.

The final room serves as a lounge, library, study and occasional dining room. It had a large open fireplace, bordered on each side by floor to ceiling book cases, into which I placed my books given to me by the unspeakables, who did in fact later set me up a library in one of my manors by simply copying books ignoring and overriding copyright charms, these book cases were of course protected by charms and enchantments so the fire would never touch them.

There were two leather couches, which sat around a mahogany coffee table, also a desk, if I was so inclined to use it. An owl perch stood near the bay windows, which opened to look upon the mountains surrounding the school **(A/N I don't care if it is in reality or not but my Beauxbatons is in the Alps), **perhaps the final thing worth mentioning was the bell rope which hung in the corner, one tug and my personal house elf, whom we got assigned to us on our arrival, would come to our aid.

In mu fifth year I believe my elf was called something ridiculous like Bonbon, an odd elf, one whose company I preferred to live without. I think he was the first living thing I used one of my new wands on, as my old one was snapped when I was banished from the world as was custom in England.

My new wands, purchased by me during the summer, one for duelling the other for everyday. Both were custom made by a wand maker known only as Le Créateur, the creator, an odd man if I've ever met one, he used an interesting array of sources for his wands and always, at the end of the handle would be a gem of some kind, picked by the customer. He said they enhanced power, at the time I merely thought it was his trademark. As to whether the gems enhance power or not, well that depends on the type of magic and the gem I suppose.

My everyday wand is 10 ¾ inches long, made of a mixture of fir and hazel wood, its core, the tail feather of a Roc, suspended in a concoction of my own blood and Apophis' venom, the gem on the end to 'enhance' certain spells is a arrowhead of pure black obsidian. All in all it is a beautiful wand, rather rigid, excellent for almost all uses, though exquisite when used in the arts of rituals, or the darker shades of magic.

Duelling doesn't actually require a different wand, but duelling wands are what most purebloods used to have, they are built to allow more power to flow through them and at a faster rate, making duelling easier. My duelling wand is 14 inches long made purely of ebony, its core, the hair of a nymph, mixed with the blood of an elder vampire, and on the point a prism shaped garnet.

Wand making would have been an interesting thing to study; mind you I have never run out of interesting things to study.

It is a tradition at Beauxbatons at the start of each year to test each of the students, for everything really, talents, blood types, diseases, generally we assumed they just wanted some of our blood for one purpose or another, but they did actually test some of it, and at the beginning of my fifth year revealed to me a talent I never knew I had

**A/N: You know what would be nice? For those of you who are actually reading this to push the little grey button in the corner and say something, anything at all, just say something plz….**


	3. Chapter III

**The Life of Lucien de Bressolles**

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or hear has nothing whatsoever to do with me, whether by forms of ownership or acceptance…blame everything on the 9 muses.**

**A/N: To the people who reviewed I decided to dedicate this chapter to you because you are wonderful, glorious and magnificent. . . . On a side note it would be nice if some of the other people who read my stories review them to . . . . **

_Previously…_

_It is, or was a tradition at Beauxbatons at the start of each year to test each of the students, for everything really, talents, blood types, diseases, generally we assumed they just wanted some of our blood for one purpose or another, but they did actually test some of it, and at the beginning of my fifth year revealed to me a talent I never knew I had_

_Chapter III_

Well I suppose you could call it a talent, I was different to my peers as they had talents which were in terms of powers like seers and elementals and such I on the other hand was an ancient.

Now before I attempt to explain what exactly an ancient is let me tell you about talents, power levels, blood types, at the moment I am sure in your mind you think you know what I am talking about, I assure you, you do not as different countries have different definitions and names, some talents are in fact considered taboo in places like England, and as I have no idea where my precious memoir has been found I shall attempt to educate, please do forgive me if by some small miniscule chance you know what I am talking about.

Blood types are or were the primary focus of the wizarding world, this originated both from witch burnings in the past, the fear of muggles which gradually developed into a sense of superiority over the superstitious religious zealots, thus one who comes from muggle stock is looked down upon and the concepts of blood gifts and superior power and skills, for you see a pure blooded witch or wizard is far more likely to have a higher level of power, and due to purebloods breeding with magical animals over the centuries often resulting in aspects of these creatures appearing in the blood of their descendents, which although can happen to a mudblood is highly improbable.

On a side note I suppose the ancient pureblood ideals that muggles could not possibly ever be better than them is technically a negative ideal for the wizarding world as we seem to have ceased progressing from around the 17th century, giving muggles an advantage in areas, however at least we maintain our dignity and etiquette.

On the issue of blood types, as you should know there are three main categories of blood, purebloods, half-bloods and mudbloods or muggleborn.

A pureblood wizard is a magical human whose parents were magical humans. This can be described in terms of endowed blood, every magical human has endowed blood whether mudblood or pure, the quality of said blood depends on the concentration.

Now a 1st generation pureblood is the issue of a pureblood and a half-blood, or two half-bloods or even a half-blood and a mudblood, a squib who has had a child with a pureblood, half-blood or mudblood also results in a 1st generation pureblood, as does the child of two mudbloods. Essentially a first generation pureblood is someone who has magical parents, who are not both purebloods, or at least they both aren't. A second generation pureblood is someone whose parents were both purebloods, a third generation whose parents and grandparents were purebloods and so on.

Once the later generations are reached, such as a 16th generation the inclusion of magical creatures such as vampires still counts as being pureblood, in fact sometimes it is considered better to have the blood of magical creatures in your veins, so long as it is watered down of course.

A half-blood on the other hand is an offspring of one magical being and a muggle. One entity with endowed blood and one with unendowed. They can also be deemed as partially endowed.

Finally a mudblood is an anomaly a child born with endowed blood to two unendowed parents; of course their blood does not possess the quality of potency of someone who has possessed only endowed blood used to channelling magic for millennia.

A muggle is a person with unendowed blood, not a drop of magic in their veins, whereas as squib has endowed blood it is just either cut off, blocked or the blood does not possess the quality to channel magical power, another sort if anomaly, the opposite of a mudblood.

Now my dear student that you should have known, unless the world has changed drastically since I wrote this, however since people like Dumbledore are intent upon releasing our world from its shroud of secrecy it is possible, although doubtful.

Power levels you may not be familiar with, or you may have heard of the levels but don't really know what they are. A basic power level table ranges from a Muggle to an Arch Mage.

A Muggle is a person with no endowed blood, and thus lacks the capacity to channel and perform magic.

A Squib is a child born to magically capable parents who either lacks endowed blood or cannot channel or perform magic for some other reason.

A Witch or Wizard is an individual with average power, their blood enables them to channel and perform most forms of magic to an extent. Most magical beings core is at this level, they advance themselves through rituals or through the concentration of endowed blood and blood gifts.

A Witch or Wizard can also be a Warlock, these are people who have the same amount of magical power as an average witch or wizard yet they excel at duelling and battle magic.

A Sorcerer or Sorceress possess marginally more power than a normal witch or wizard, they are more likely to be half-bloods or purebloods due to the concentration of endowed blood and blood gifts. They are generally more capable than witches and wizards at performing advanced magic such as ritual and blood magic.

A Mage is the highest level of magic usually achieved by the common wizard, more powerful than a sorcerer or a normal wizard, enabling them to access higher levels of magic; usually those who possess special abilities are mages. The four founders of Hogwarts school were born Mages, you see in Europe for centuries whenever a magical child was born their blood was tested for skills and power, this practice became obsolete when mudbloods were introduced into society so most countries forgo the practice.

There are three branches which possess the same basic power level as a Mage, they are known as Elemental Mages, Druids and Wild Mages.

An Elemental Mage is different from an elemental. Elemental Mages possess the added ability of being able to harness the raw power of at least one of the four elements, earth, fire, wind and water. They use this power to enhance themselves, for example turning their blood into molten fire in order to stop a vampire drinking their blood.

A Druid has the power of a Mage, although most of their power is limited to acts of nature, and defending nature as opposed to offensive magic along with many spells. A druid can grow a maze of trees in a forest or bind someone with vines, when in the vicinity of plants. Druids make brilliant herbologists, with their knowledge and ability to grow plants and such, not really something I have ever considered interesting or worthwhile, but I suppose that is the reason my prized acolyte that I never became a herbologist, or mourned over my lack of druidic power.

Following a Druid there are Wild Mages, these people possess the power of a mage yet focus utterly and entirely on wild magic, the magic of chaos, rich and uncontrollable, they dabble and experiment with things most consider to be taboo. Occasionally performing some great feat, but usually they cause havoc. Most are rumoured to be insane due to exposure to chaos and wild magic.

Higher than a Mage is a Grand Mage, this is the highest power level one can reach with rituals and enhancements, only one or two are born each century. The most famous born Grand Mage is Dumbledore, well in our time anyway, Lucrezia Borgia was a Grand Mage, although whether born or made is disputable, her blood was not tested or at least not recorded at birth. The Dark Lord Voldemort increased his power to that of a Grand Mage through extensive rituals.

Finally the most powerful of all is an Arch Mage, they have to be born, and cannot be made. Born only every few centuries or millennia, Arch Mages are always born in twos, one arch mage is destined to be light the other dark, the balance each other, such as Merlin and Morgan Le Fey (Morgaine of the Faeries), who consequently were the last two Arch Mages in recorded history, there may, of course, have been other I did not know about.

Now my cherished reader power levels were not the only thing blood was tested for, it was tested for talents, most purebloods had one talent or another along with their blood gifts, you see the secrets of family blood gifts and jealously guarded, only family members actually know what the family can do, well properly at any rate others may have experienced a part of a families blood gift as a result of an insult of some such thing. Talents are different they are just natural abilities born into a magical child, most will lie dormant until they are needed, when means most are never accessed in a wizards life at all, and hence the reason for the tests to establish talents and to allow the talented to practice, research and apply their abilities.

Talents are usually born into families of purebloods or half-bloods, as many are inherited along with blood gifts, but some are merely anomalies, mudbloods are born with talents, these often lead to large outbursts of accidental magic in childhood.

Talents range from the useful and power enhancing to novelties or annoyances.

Seer blood is common in most purebloods, but only to the extent that they have powerful intuition about things or something. The ability of a true seer is a rare and potentially dangerous talent. Children who are seers are often dismissed as daydreamers and whatnot which in the muggle world can lead to their deaths as the walk in front of cars or something. A Seer possesses the power to access the astral realm, time does not pass and they are told things, or can search for things. An untrained seer can get trapped in this realm, and cannot search for things or usually comprehend what they are told, hence the vital importance for training.

There are minor useful talents such as parseltongue, a person who possesses the ability to talk to serpents and perform serpent magic, to an extent, usually considered dark and dangerous, such as myself of course, although some do consider me to be dark and dangerous however I doubt this is merely because of my ability to talk to snakes.

The occasional beast speaker, those who possess the ability to speak to all or a certain type of animal/s, if powerful enough a beast speaker can harness some of the power of the creature/s they can speak to. Most beast speakers are Druids in one form or another.

There are hundred upon hundreds of talents, most are insignificant or minor. In my opinion the talent I would love to possess, but sadly don't is that of a Viatoris, also known as a traveller, those who possess the ability to travel by portals instantaneously around the human realm, and has access to all other realms with a guarantee of not being stranded, such as the faerie realm, the dream realm, the realm of the dead etc. They also usually possess abilities of telekinesis, they can move and summon things at will, wandlessly, and those truly powerful can summon people or beings from other dimensions.

Now enough about talents, I may explain them later perhaps, or merely instruct you to use your own brains and find out, although knowing my luck the person who found this memoir is a complete and utter imbecile and will get them wrong even if they do research, especially considering that most of my knowledge come from being an unspeakable for years.

On our arrival at the hall on the first day they removed approximately two vials of blood from each person. Using a piece of parchment they dropped a small amount of blood in the centre, I have never understood why they said they needed two vials, in all likelihood it was too track us when we left school of something as they do always know where the alumni are, anyway pointing their wands at the centre of the parchment and spoke the words "_Acclaro Mysteria", _and simultaneously sprinkled one drop of a potion known as _aperio. _The parchment then revealed any talents and power levels, it is fascinating to see your very power written in your own blood, line by line, almost as if it was alive, the blood moved from a droplet in the centre to the top of a page and writes.

Now talent hunting, as I used to call it, was done every year at Beauxbatons in order to see if power levels had increased or decreased or new talents which your body previously could not handle have been revealed. Once you have reached the age of fifteen and choose more advanced subjects, the likes of which I will explain later, you are left with an hour each day to explore and study your talents, and many advanced subjects had prerequisites of one talent or another

My blood revealed to me many things that first day I was tested, some of which I knew others I had never heard of. I was a parseltongue, which I already knew, I had the power to do parselmagic, which I had never heard of, my parselmagic also lead me to have passing skills as an Umbrian, more of a side effect than and actual talent. I along with many others in my year was a Mage. The most unforeseen thing revealed was my station as an Ancient, it is not a talent per se, in reality it is more like a magical mutation.

An Ancient is someone who lives an extraordinary amount of time due to their magic. You cannot become an ancient, they are only born to old pure blooded families of great magic and power, basically a magical mutation an Ancient basically lives a hell of a long time, on average between 600-800 years old, compared to normal wizards' average life span of around 160 years. Ancients physically age until they are about 35 years old then simply cease aging physically; it is presumed this is because for a long period in history most people did not live much longer than around 35.

My status as an ancient did very little in term of my power and abilities, but it was a welcome surprise none the less, as I discovered that I was essentially immortal, unable to be killed by age or sickness, well for a hell of a long time anyway, ancient also have a sort of natural healing ability, hence the reason they do not age beyond 35 their cells regenerate themselves to stay at that age.

The discovery of powers and abilities was perhaps the first in a long line of unusual things at Beauxbatons, well for me who ha never experienced life like this before, you see Beauxbatons was very old fashioned almost as if it had never advanced from the ages of the French revolution, etiquette and dignity were the same, rank and blood were as important as always, our classes were the same as well as our expected reactions to insults and the like, which usually resulted in a duel.

The purpose of testing the blood was also a concept of choosing our classes, certain classes needed certain characteristics or power levels to participate, like blood magic, which could be taken at some level by all was only generally taken as an advanced course by those of us who were essentially immortal, a.k.a. me and lose who were elemental mages, travellers, nethermancers, necromancers and ardethas, unless of course we had a few rampant vampires hanging around, oh and of course those who had specific inherited pureblood gifts for blood magic.

The classes we took at Beauxbatons were well complicated and exceedingly different than classes anywhere in the world, well anywhere that openly described what they were doing, and I like most people loved every minute of it.

**A/N: Hmm… This chapter and the next one are mainly explaining things, ill post a list and table of power levels and classes and such somewhere so its easier to understand, unless everyone already does, but since no one ever reviews I guess I don't know….It would be really nice of you to review you know, you can yell and rant and curse me if you want to, I really don't care.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or hear has nothing whatsoever to do with me, whether by forms of ownership or acceptance…blame everything on the 9 muses.**

**A/N: Hmm sorry for the lack of updates, my laptop died…it was very sad but I managed to revive it after much difficultly and fiddling…this update is probably very bad and boring but it is long..ish**

_Previously…_

_The classes we took at Beauxbatons were well complicated and exceedingly different than classes anywhere in the world, well anywhere that openly described what they were doing, and I like most people loved every minute of it._

_Chapter IV_

We did of course have regular openly tested classes such as potions, transfiguration, charms and such, routinely we obeyed the international curriculum and submitted ourselves to organised testing, we did however learn different, more difficult, and slightly unorthodox skills and simply forgot to tell about it.

Our other courses were designed and mixed to suit our individual skills and desires in conjunction with our blood of course.

By the fifth year of Beauxbatons regular classes, the ones the rest of the world studied were limited in numbers to those who would actually pass, and thus give the school a good record, cunning and cruel but it achieved its purpose.

Our lessons, hmm how to explain, we had so called core classes which everyone took we where streamed in a sense only those who would pass sat the exams, all of us studied though. The core subjects we undertook ourselves to learn were transfiguration, charms, potions, defence against the dark arts, astronomy, and herbology like the rest of the European wizarding world. However we also learnt duelling and the so called dark arts well, except for the truly light sided purebloods those who swore oaths in blood to never touch dark magic, ironic really as swearing oaths in blood is now considered dark, but no matter.

Now the duelling and dark arts, well as I said they were core subjects however duelling to a pureblood was very different to duelling class as a mudblood.

Dumbledore knew Beauxbatons had this segregation in our classes and dearly tried to change it, however it is a fact, purebloods and mudbloods are different and purebloods are generally more powerful. Even he recognises it he just doesn't express it in obvious ways, if you don't catch my meaning my precious imbecilic reader think about comments such as "With parents like yours how could you not be a great wizard" and "my family has been in Gryffindor for generations", these simple statements hide a hidden meaning of sorts expectations of power and nature follow those of your parents.

Of course you can have a powerful mudblood but if you have two powerful purebloods they will have a powerful child because magic is not just an anomaly, it flows along bloodlines, its hereditary, it doesn't randomly appear, now power doesn't always follow from power it's like intelligence in a sense two intelligent people are expected and normally have an intelligent child, however sometimes the child is a fool.

Duelling for mudbloods included spells, etiquette, which most purebloods and half-bloods learned in their youth, such as when a challenge could be made, who you could challenge, if it had to be accepted to save face and whatnot and in advanced levels the introduction of weapons and potions.

Purebloods learnt duelling with wands, usually duelling wands, they learnt fencing, how to use daggers, and casting blades, the uses of poison and generally how to cheat subtly, and yet at the same time fight with so called honour, confusing really.

Dark arts where just general dark arts. Spells deemed dangerous and illegal in certain ministries, there was a perfectly logical reason for the division of classes here, most purebloods who studied dark arts had been taught them since their youth, mudbloods had not.

Other than the core classes Beauxbatons 5th years had a choice, if I did not explain this before those younger than fifth years simply learnt the core curriculum of the world, the same as England with the choice of more classes in 3rd year such as ancient runes. At fifth year the choice was extensive, the core subjects then a choice of Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, real divination mind you not the nonsensical crystal ball and palmistry nonsense, necromancy and pyromancy and such, well so I'm told I never studied it turned of by my experience at Hogwarts in the past or future depending on how I looked at it, Ritual Magic, Healing, Blood Magic, Ancient Magic, Nethermancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Muggle History, History of Magic, Etiquette, Laws, Stealth and concealment and a variety of independent study choices, generally things like occlumency, legilimancy, wandless magic or a study of a particular skill you had, like psionicist, those who could control dreams and nightmares and pass easily into Morpheas' realm.

Generally, the choice of one class limited other choices those who studies blood magic took simple healing because of its usefulness. Mudbloods usually took a combination of laws, etiquette, history of magic and such to fit into the magical world as much as possible, a few attempted to delve into blood and ritual magic, although it was far more dangerous for them to do so. It is bad enough for a pureblood or half-blood even though their blood is charged by hereditary magic, that enhances healing and control.

Lower half-bloods took muggle studies and history and laws and etiquette and so on and so forth endeavouring to make themselves valuable to purebloods, who even though they viewed themselves above muggles did acknowledge their own sort of power and saw the value ion understanding them, well some purebloods did others were far too much like Malfoy for my liking.

I myself studied all the core classes along with Ancient Magic, Blood Magic, Healing, Nethermancy and Ritual Magic. My favourite class, I have to admit was Blood Magic, blood it immensely powerful, and those of you who have never studied blood magic probably assume it is evil, dark and all it can do is enhance your own power through rituals. Although rituals using blood is a form of blood magic, it is also ritual magic; blood can do so much more.

Blood magic is a mysterious and ancient art, favoured of some magical being such as Vampires, Dark or Blood Elves and Demons, the simple aspects include runic enhancements. Blood oaths that were once considered an almost ordinary reaction when dealing with spies, criminals and interrogations and are presently considered dark and 'evil' are also among the simple form of blood magic. I am afraid I studied blood magic long into the future after I left school, so I cannot really remember what was learnt at Beauxbatons and what wasn't but I shall venture to educate you nonetheless.

The main thing which must be remembered about blood magic is that the power is unpredictable at best and disastrous at worst, only unspeakables and powerful born witches and wizards can harness the energy properly and as it happens most unspeakables are born witches or wizards. For the record a born witch is a magical human with can directly access the flow of magic on earth, their connection is less tenuous than normal and usually they can easily bend the magic to their will, whereas normal wizards need incantations and wands to manipulate it to the slightest degree.

There are many different levels of blood magic, but all blood magic requires the expenditure of blood whether the practitioners, a donor's, a victim of circumstance or the users warrant. Each different form of sacrifice powers different spells and rituals.

Blood magic can be used to enhance your own senses, or skills or items such as the creation of casting blades, binding your wand so only those with your blood or permission can use it and so on, this usually involves a ritual which consequently involves engraving runes on your body with special knives, and if you are charming an item then painting the same runes on said item with the blood from the corresponding rune on your body. This form of blood magic along with oaths it relatively common, and well known, in certain circles at any rate.

Oaths aren't just to ensure you tell the truth of course, that is merely one use of them, you can swear a variety of things in blood, such as renouncing the use of dark magic or banishing or disowning family members, a skill the Black family is famous for.

However this blood magic is relatively simple and boring, concealment charms are fun but they are permanent, I used one when I changed my appearance, in a way it is similar to blood adoption you simply use another blood and force the body and mind to accept it as your own and change your physical structure to fit. Come to think of it, this was probably the only blood magic I learnt at school, but I might as well tell you more, it's intriguing, perhaps you can find someone to teach you my treasured acolyte, one could even seek me out depending on when it is my journal has been found of course. I myself have long been called a blood mage, as I told you before I have the power of a mage and I choose to master in blood magic, like potions masters I suppose.

Now, the most useful blood magic, I my mind at any rate, is binding. I assume you could bind something using your own blood but it would be rather redundant as the most common use of binding is to bind magic, some old families bind their children's on occasion. Rumours are that dear Dumbles does it to his pawns, only to release the magic when they need it. Binding magic has to be the most common binding, but binding the will is more entertaining.

5 drops of blood allow you to create an _adsecula_, like the muggle concept of a voodoo puppet I suppose, you can control the victims every thought, everything they do and want. Naturally there are different levels of all this, you can limit you own control and those skilled in occlumency can occasionally recognise what is controlling them and throw them off. It is similar to the imperious curse however, no wand is needed nor an incantation, blood can be collected from anywhere, it works better, when it is fresh but old blood will do. The control of an _adsecula_ is much harder to throw off than the imperious and consequently if it were revealed to the general populace would incur a greater punishment, probably death in England.

The logic of blood magic is the same as alchemy you believe in the higher potential of things, thus tap into the life force, and channel it to give you more power of bend it to your will.

Complicated blood magic is split into two categories, well some of it is, Life Magic and Death Magic.

Life Magic is relatively boring and even though it is called light magic is in my adult life considered dark and dangerous. All it is is oaths, as I explained before, amulets for protection.

Bonding with familiars, who consequently allow you to possess them. Some spells, enchantments and talents are boosted by blood, an energy rush when your own blood is spilled, and the removal of oppressive feelings at least for a time.

Really, the only other use of Life Magic is to enhance spells so the cant be removed with simple counters such as 'finite' and what not. In addition, things like magical tattoos, temporary blessings, armour and cloaking abilities; you can hide in unseen for a short period from anyone who doesn't share your blood. The other Life Magic is cosmetics magic, not like I previously stated which involves another's blood this is simple a sacrifice of your own to temporarily change you, give you fangs, glowing skin, serpentine eyes, medusa hair and so on. You can also eternally attach yourself with small obsidian chips that drain small amounts of power off you and store it until you are tired and weak when they release said power and later recharge, sort of like batteries.

Life magic is simple blood magic, which involves sacrifice you purely your own blood, in fact most runic rituals also fall in this category.

Death Magic on the other hand is merely blood magic that involves the blood of another, usually forcibly taken, and in fact doesn't actually involve death all that often, well not all of it involves death.

The most common use of death magic is the drawing of someone else's life force to power yourself, commonly used by some of the nastier assassins, they will ritualistically kill their victims so they can harness their power and add it to there level of stealth or agility.

With the blood of someone recently dead you can do one of two things, either summon their spirit to do your bidding until the blood runs out or you can go and visit them and find out why they died, who killed them etc it ancient times it was used by healers and those who studied necromancy as an aspect of divination.

The sacrifice of blood can allow astral projection into other realms for a short period of time, except for Morpheas' realm and the demon realm. The only living people allowed in Morpheas' realm are psionicists, a person who harnesses the power of the mind as an offence and defence, nothing can block a psionicist, they access peoples heads and can remove thoughts, memories and control senses and to an extent the mind, like the imperious curse. Dreams can be manipulated by nightmares controlled by a psionicist who has entered Morpheas' realm., andViatoris' who possess the ability to travel by portals instantaneously around the human realm, and have access to all other realms with a guarantee of not being stranded or attacked, such as the faerie realm, Morpheas' realm, the realm of the dead etc. They also usually possess abilities of telekinesis, they can move and summon things at will, wandlessly, and those truly powerful can summon people or beings from other dimensions. One of my best friends at Beauxbatons, Raphäel Papin, was a Viatoris and constantly used to mock us for our efforts to travel realms, probably because he was sick of saving us, well specifically a girl called Alienor who somehow became obsessed with the faerie realm, which would be fine if the faeries actually liked her, sadly they didn't, but this is irrelevant.

Naturally, some death magic does actually involve the death of one or more participants, either before the casting, as a result of the casting or the participant's death will trigger the dormant magic.

A spell of this class I would have suggested my dear parent use is the lateo spell where a pact is made to keep someone or something hidden, not unlike the fidelis, however this spell is bound in blood, any who betrays the secret suffers and burns for all eternity.

The final sort of blood magic is sacrificial magic, which can be split into three sectors, a dying Act, a dying curse and a dying legacy.

A Dying Act is where the caster focuses everything into a single final action, whether the act succeeds or fails the caster dies.

A Dying Curse is similar to a dying act, a final curse is uttered with all of the body's strength, and the power of the sacrifice empowers the curse, this results in the curse lingering in places and objects for years to come, like Chernobyl

Finally a Dying Legacy is a sacrifice of oneself in an attempt to make a deal with fate, your legacy will live on if you die, usually reserved for the arrogant, who sole purpose in life it their family legacy.

There are of course consequences of using blood magic, a minor consequence, when forcibly taken blood is used in blood magic a bond is formed between the two participants. However most blood magic is addictive as even minor spells give a sort of rush thus a major consequence of blood magic is that excessive use of blood magic without purifying or purging rituals can lead to do heart attacks, spontaneous combustion and even melting or implosion, therefore my valued minion I caution you, learn what you're doing before you foolishly try anything I explain.

One has to wonder why I am explaining so much forbidden secret knowledge, as I recall I am meant to be explaining my life at Beauxbatons, I told you before what classes I took so I shall refrain from explaining the other arts until later perhaps.

Now I entered my fifth year, chose my classes, and met dear dear Amelia.

My first term, was well normal really I went to class, met friends and studied endlessly, and was only beginning to overcome the prejudice foisted on me by the English, especially Dumbledore. Mainly that purebloods were evil and dark and only light magic was good, everything else was well EVIL;...I really was a naïve child, but one can hardly blame me, the wizarding world was new to me, admittedly I never tried to discover anything for myself and always relied on what I was told by, well by Dumbledore and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, everything else I dismissed as, well wrong, Snape was evil, all Slytherins were evil, in fact pretty much everything against dear Dumbles' and the Weasley's ( probably the most zealous and close minded light pure-blooded family) was wrong and evil.

It took me the better part of a year to even begin to realise that Dumbledore was wrong, even after he abandoned me I still foolishly believed him omniscient and omnipotent, thankfully as time progressed I did change. That is for another day, for now I must bid you adieu as the light is failing and in times such as these flares of magical energy are commonly investigated or attacked, neither of which I wish to happen, as I happen to like my privacy and my life.


End file.
